Break Point
by lollyluvsya
Summary: It's finally perfect. That little thing called life. Bella's is close enough to perfect. A dream job, the big city. When a cute guy enters she is just waiting for the catch. And then it's served. Rated M. Lemons in later chapters. Canon couples. All human.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own characters. cx  
Synopsis;

It's finally perfect. That little thing called life. Bella's is close enough to perfect. A dream job, the big city. When a cute guy enters she is just waiting for the catch. And then it's served. Rated M. Lemons in later chapters. Canon couples.

* * *

ONE

Little by little.

That's what I tell myself, using all my strength. Tugging the chest of drawers up the stairs felt less daunting in theory. I was totally mistaken.

I'm not athletic in the slightest. I try to eat well to make up for the lack of physical activity. I've tried the gym, but hated the feeling that I was lifting everything wrong. Now I wish I would have tried harder to love it.

My lengthy chestnut brown hair is pulled up out of the way, sweat beading from my hairline. There's also a flush creeping up the pale skin of my neck. My best friend and new roommate hadn't been home. Rose had promised to take work off, but her new boss insisted she come in. Leaving weak me all alone to heave and shove furniture up two flights of stairs.

"The lift doesn't work," Rose had said.

I thought she had been joking. When I had arrived to my new apartment I had tested the button to find no movement. So far I'd moved most of my lighter possessions up to her my room.

The move here had been a no brainer. I'd been loving life in London, but the move to New York to work for the country's top women's magazine was a dream come true. _Sapphire_ was everything I'd hoped to write for since starting my journalism career. After a long spat freelancing abroad I had mentioned the opening to Rose who had insisted that I apply.

When I got the news that I had secured the job, Rose hastily found the space I would need. So with the car parked illegally downstairs and my weak heaves I had found myself in New York, finally chasing after the dream job. The location was great. Near enough to the city with a short taxi ride taking me to the office but far enough away to enjoy the quiet.

"Can I give you a hand?" A booming voice says behind me.

It's packed with amusement. The sight of me struggling with the bulky furniture would be humorous to anyone. Looking over my furniture I see a man dressed in gym gear. He's flushed, sweaty but cute. His hair is a dark brown and he is buff. A mini hulk.

"Please," I huff desperately, "I would seriously appreciate it."

The man smirks throwing down a gym back before racing to grab the other side of the dresser. He lifts the other end making my side immediately lighter. With his strength the last few stairs are over in a heartbeat.

"Just through here," I lead him into the apartment before motioning him to put it down in the small lounge area.

"I can get it the rest of the way," I say, "thank you so much."

"No problem," he shrugs, "I'm Emmett."

He offers out his hand for me to take.

"Bella," I smile admiring the firm grip, "I don't know how much longer I would have been out there. Those stairs were going to kill me."

"The lift almost is always out of order. The pizza guy hates me. I'm on the top floor," he chuckles, "Right above you actually. I'll promise to not be heavy footed."

"Oh I wouldn't worry," I laugh.

In the back of her mind I can recall Rose complaining about this very neighbour's loud music and heavy feet.

"So where have you come from? I haven't even seen anyone who lives here," Emmett says.

He's sweet, polite. Not blatantly flirting. The genuine smile pulls me in more, but for nothing short of a friendship.

"London," I answer, "My best friend offered me a room because I just landed a new job in the city."

"Congratulations," he says, "I hope to see a lot more of you around than I do your friend."

"She works often," I shrug, "she's in PR. Always busy."

"I see. That is a busy job," he nods understandingly, "well I better get to it."

He heads out into the hallway toward the stairs where he dropped his bag.

"Wait. I have to pay you back. You'll let me buy you a drink for that, right?" I ask.

He's out of sight but I can hear him still in the stairwell below.

"I'll hold you to it. My best friend is in town and he is kind of hard to lock down," he says as he climbs up the stairs towards me again.

"Deal," I smile, "I better unpack anyway."

With a wave he begins to walk up the next flight toward his top floor apartment. Before I can fully swing shut the door he calls out again.

"If you get a free second you should come out," he says stopping mid step, "There's a bar in Manhattan. Invite your friend so I can finally meet my neighbour."

"Only if you let me buy you a drink," I smile at him, "Rose should be home in half an hour."

"You can buy me a beer. I'll come down and knock in an hour," he continues up the stairs talking down to me, "just know my friend. He's kind of a big deal. People might stare."

Before his words can even sink in he's gone. It isn't until I'm unpacking possible outfit choices I wonder what he meant about his friend.

°。°。°。°。°。°。°。゜。°。°。°。

I am struggling to blend this eyeshadow correctly. Despite wanting to play it safe, I found myself dipping the brush into a darker brown. Once it was on my eye I felt less brave.

"Oh my god," Rose squeals bursting into the room.

I sit on the couch wrestling with my makeup in a small mirror.

"You're here," she squeals, "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you move in. I can't believe your dad couldn't come help you."

Before moving here I had spent a few weeks with my dad. Before my job took over life. I had decided to steal furniture from my old bedroom so she I something to put clothes in once moving closer to the city. The cross state drive was gruelling. Getting accustomed to driving on America's side of the road was disorientating. But it had stuck like second nature.

"I'm so glad to see you," I laugh letting my friend throw her arms round me, "you look incredible. I love the new hair."

She'd recently cut it shorter. To her shoulders. It was a big change for Rose. Her long blonde locks usually went down to her hips. She'd say 'its more for men to hold.'

"Thanks," she fluffs it slightly with her hand as she sits beside Me, "I'm so excited you're here. I was thinking we could go out like old times."

"You'll be pleased to know I've got it covered. You've got twenty minutes to get ready. Our neighbour helped me with the heavy chest of drawers. Then he invited us out with his friend to a bar," I explain turning back to my make up.

"Is it panda themed?" Rose smiles pointing to my eye.

I try to glare but laugh unable to hold it in. Simply happy to be reunited with my best friend.

"Is this the neighbour that always listens to Drake?" she groans suddenly.

"Perhaps. His name was Emmett. He lives upstairs," I let her take the eyeshadow brush from my hand.

I close my eyes allowing Rose to blend away.

"Was he cute? That's the only way he could make up for repeating hotline bling 50 times in a night," she mutters, "or having a huge dick."

"Well he didn't show me," I joke, "but he seemed nice."

"No girl asks for nice," she sighs, "I want a guy that's like Damon Salvatore."

"You want a vampire," I pull back to look at her.

This is what made our friendship so unique. The constant back and forth. Joke after joke without concern of offence. Almost like siblings separated at birth.

"No a bad boy with a leather jacket, crooked smile but a soft side," she says as if it's obvious.

"He was wearing gym gear and his smile was pretty wide. He had cute dimples," I say, "but I'm sure he'd be bad for you."

"I'm going to shower and change," She rolls her eyes, "your makeup looks better. Do you need to borrow a dress?"

"Yep. Everything is shoved in a bag or box," I say before puckering my lips for some gloss.

Surely enough within 20 minutes we're both ready. Rose settled for tight black pants and a strapless top that showed off her flat stomach. She had found a deep blue mini dress for me. The straps simple spaghetti, the fabric a basic cotton. The fit however was nice and the colour made my skin pop. After throwing my hair up in a pony tail, I was prepared for when the knock came at the door.

When I open the door Emmett is there. But it's who's beside him that makes my eyes widen.

"Wow. Bella, you look amazing. This is Edward," Emmett motions to the person beside him.

Edward.

°。°。°。°。°。°。°。゜。°。°。°。

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Im excited about this one.

please review and follow so you dont miss the next update.

Loz


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

I try so incredibly hard not to stare. But he's like a magnet to my focus.

I had managed a handshake and introduction in the hall before we had found our way to this bar table. He is tall, but muscular, particularly around his shoulders. Every angle of his face is perfect by measure. His bronze hair or his deep green eyes, I didn't know what to look at more.I found myself gazing at both. His slightly bronzed skin gave a hint at how much time he spent in the sun, while his smile hinted none of his secrets. It was the sort of crooked smile that made knees buckle... especially when it was between a woman's legs. Thoughts flickered between filthy and flirty when I looked at him. Only he didn't seem to notice me.

I almost felt stupid for the level of attraction that was so obviously not reciprocated. I wasn't the sort of girl that had dumb crushes like this.

"He looks so familiar," Rose whispers into my ear, "but I don't know how. You need to stop drooling over him."

"I'm not," I snap a little too loudly.

"You're not what?" Emmett asks raising an eyebrow.

"Letting you pay," I recover.

"Jack and coke. But that's the last you're buying me," Emmett waves his finger in my face, "Eddie here will have water."

"You're kidding yourself," Edward rolls his eyes, "I've got it."

He pulls out his wallet following me as I begin to make my way toward the bar. I can't not notice his Rolex shimmering against the dull pub lights. He was the sort of guy that had money but didn't obviously flaunt it. He was well dressed, groomed. But he didn't carry the arrogance that went with all of it. He didn't feel the need to remind me that he was possibly loaded.

"No. I owe him," I turn to the bar waving over the tender.

"You don't owe me," He shrugs, "I've got it."

Raising an eyebrow at him I turn to challenge him. Without even realising I've put a hand to my hip popping it slightly. It earns me one of those smiles.

"Are you going to stop me? Do you have a problem with a woman buying you a drink?" I tease.

"Not at all," he holds his hands up.

I'm shocked at how easy he gives in. Surely there's a catch?

"But," he smiles.

There it is.

"But what?" I ask pulling out my credit card.

"I have a condition. You buy me this drink, I have to buy the next," he leans against the bar looking up at me.

That was disappointing. I wanted a better catch.

"I guess," I turn to the bartender.

He offers his drink of choice when asked and behaves, keeping his wallet away from the card machine when the tender says the price. The entire time I can feel him keeping his eyes away from me. They take in the room, the menu, they search for Rose and Emmett.

"So what do you do for fun?" I try as the drinks are made.

"I guess I've been known to dabble in some TV," he meets my eyes, "You might even find me attempting to play video games."

"Why attempt?" I am so confused.

Everything he says is half a puzzle, half fact.

"I'm not very good," he shrugs.

It's awkward. I don't really know what to say. There's no real ice breaker that jumps to mind.

"So what do you do?" he asks suddenly.

The bartender places two drinks on the bar top before returning to make our drinks. I want to complain that his pace is less than ideal.

"I'm a writer," I beam.

There's one thing I'm proud of. My career. Ambition. That's the best way to describe me. In school students would roll their eyes and laugh at my dedication but it's led me to every place I've ever wanted to be. Including right here. After meeting Rose in college I had found a way to let go a bit, but still be focused. Rose made fun of how uptight I was, insisting I 'give it a go.' That's what she said whenever I hesitated. It had become the theme to the friendship.

Rose taught me to be wild. I taught Rose to be tame.

These days I let go more. I found myself caring less about the consequences and more about the fun from the risk. But old me popped up constantly. I had more growing to do. I knew where I lacked and had to evolve.

"What do you write about?" he asks.

"Stuff. I like to write feature pieces," I smile, "Mainly about women doing amazing things."

"I'm not particularly a fan of journalists," he smiles as the bartender offers up our drinks.

"You're not bought into the fake news thing right? You know we're not all bad," I take my drink, gathering the others between my fingers carefully.

"That's disappointing," He winks at me

Goosebumps tickle up my skin. He winked. He flirted. My mind hits overdrive. Surely he didn't mean that. Maybe he had a twitch?

"Let me take one," he points to the drinks in my hands.

Carefully he pries one of the wine glasses from my hands before leading the way back to our friends. They'd managed to pick up people. Beside Emmett sat a tall blonde man. Next to him a short woman with black pixie cut hair.

"Oh Bells," Emmett stands to take his glass from me, "this is Alice my sister. Jasper her husband."

"Hi," I smile at them.

"Welcome to the city," Alice beams.

"Oh I'm not new. I just lived abroad," I explain.

"He told me you were Australian," Alice glares at Emmett who is laughing to himself.

"You can be so gullible. She wanted to ask you about Koalas," Emmett laughs.

"My knowledge is patchy," I say apologetically.

"Edward could just tell you. He goes yearly," Jasper rubs his wife's arm.

"But he won't explain the fun stuff," Alice waves dismissive.

"Right here," Edward smiles, "the stuff I explain is fun to me."

"What takes you to Australia so much?" I ask.

"Work," he looks at me smiling.

This smile is different. As if he's realised something about me for the first time. I sit beside Rose in the booth relieved he chooses to sit across from me. Emmett slides in beside me. Happily he chats away, leading the groups conversation.

Edward leans forward to keep my attention.

"So you ever heard of tennis?" He asks.

"Tennis? Of course," I scoff.

Is he insulting me? I don't look that dumb.

"It's just you strike me as the sporty type," he smiles.

"Well you'd be wrong. I take the stairs sometimes two at a time and might watch the swimming when the Olympics are on," I shrug, "that's enough for any person."

"I agree," he nods, "the whole thing is just tiring."

"You seem pretty well exercised by looking at you," I motion to his incredible build.

"Well thanks. I try," he winks at me, "but I think it's all down to good will."

"Can we go somewhere more vibrant?" Alice huffs.

"Like where?" Emmett rolls his eyes.

"A night club. This place is dead," Alice studies the bar.

She's right. The crowd is older.

"Edward asked for somewhere quiet," Emmett shrugs, "so hush."

"I could get us into the place down the street," Edward sips his drink.

"So it's settled," Alice stands trying to motivate Edward and Jasper to move from their booth seats.

A little more than ten minutes we're in. It took a smile at the bouncer who showed recognition for Edward's face.

We are ushered to a VIP lounge on a balcony overlooking the club. The dance floor is below up. We have our own waiter to bring us drinks. Who is this guy?

"I need a last name to google," Rose whispers in my ear.

"I'll try to get it," I nod moving to sit beside this mystery man.

"So," I smile up at him, "this is impressive."

"Is it?" He shrugs sipping a beer from a brown bottle.

"Well I've never been in a VIP anything," I shrug, "how'd you do this?"

"Are you journalisting me?" He points his beer at me accusingly.

"No," I say quickly.

"Lets just say the owner owes me one," he says.

It's not a good enough answer at all.

"So you like tennis, work in Australia. What else is there to you?" I ask.

"You really want to know?" He leans in.

"Yep," I shudder.

He smells incredible.

"Dinner. You have to agree to a dinner with me tomorrow night," he smiles, "then I'll tell all."

I don't even think about my answer.

"Wear something casual. For the plans after you'll need a good pair of sneakers," he looks down at me feet, "it might get even get physical."

Thank god the music disguises my audible gulp.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

I spend the day unpacking. I'm jittering head to toe as I stack my closet with clothes. He would be here in a few hours. He'd sent a brief text asking me to be ready by 7.

"Have you picked what to wear?" Rosalie stands in the doorway to my new bedroom.

"I was thinking something simple. Maybe a skirt. He told me to wear casual shoes," I glance at my footwear.

The brief was something I would easily meet. My style was a mixture of professional during the week but grandma casual on an evening and weekend.

"Do you have options?" she moves closer to shift hangers already unpacked.

"Yeah that black skirt… the long one," I point to one close to her hand.

"I like it. Wear it with just a shirt and even a denim jacket," she approves, "I'm excited for you to finally date. London rains a lot, but for you it was dry."

"You don't know that," I scoff.

"Bella you tell me everything. From your first kiss down to your first hickey," Rose teases, "And if his lips do either of those or more I want to be the first to know."

"He didn't seem all that into me," I shrug, "maybe it's a pity date."

"I think he's honestly just trying to play it cool," Rose suggests, "It's definitely not you."

"I'm not going to think about it too much," I shrug, "I'll just take it a step at a time. I mean I'm not marrying him. It's just a little date."

"Exactly," She nods, "just go for it."

After the pep talk I shower and begin to make myself look approachable. I double the toothpaste and shave with an eagle eye. When I get changed I ensure not a crease is visible in my outfit. The weather is getting cooler as we edge closer to winter. The thought of his arm around me to keep me warm crosses my mind. He could probably do other things for heat conservation.

"Bella," Rose calls out, "your date."

Damn. I wanted her to check me over. Make sure I didn't look crazy. I give myself a once over in the mirror and head to the lounge room. The room is less cluttered with the moving mess now all in my bedroom. Edward stands in a button up dress shirt and black jeans. He wears a grey coat to keep the cool away. His copper hair is noticeably unkempt today. It looked at least brushed yesterday. In his hand he holds a bunch of flowers. We're off to a good start.

"Bella. You look great," he smiles at me.

"Thank you. You do too," I grab for my purse wanting to leave Rosalie's school girl grin.

"I got you these," he hands my the bunch of flowers.

"They're beautiful. You shouldn't have," I make a show of smelling them in hope it might earn me a tiny brownie point.

"They'll go with your smile," he shrugs.

"My heart," Rosalie gasped suddenly, "you're too cute."

"Let's get away from her," I smile handing her the flowers, "can you pop these into a vase?"

"Sure. You kids have fun," Rose nudges my arm, "be safe."

"Stop," I warn following Edward.

His chuckle is heart melting.

Following it is an easy choice.

.。o○.｡o○.｡o○.｡o○.｡o○.｡o○.｡o○.｡o○.。o○.｡o○.｡o○.｡o○.｡o○.｡o○

His car vrooms. The vibration trickles through my body each time he accelerates. I knew nothing about cars but I know this red porsche comes with a price I don't want to imagine. A price that would be enough to make my wallet weep.

The ride is spent swapping small talk topics. The weather, my move and my job. He seems to dodge questions about himself with ease. It's not til we pull into a spot beside the curb that I realise I've learned nothing about him. Except he prefers rain.

I am confused. His incredible car before a burger bar seems jarring. A mini van is parked in front of us and a cruddy pizza car behind.

"Come on," he smiles at me climbing out.

Before I can do so, he is at my door pulling it open for me. He holds his hand out for me and I happily take it. His hand is slightly calloused.

"Burgers?" I smile at him.

"Yep. The best in New York," he doesn't let go of my hand, "they do milkshakes too."

I can't help but notice him scan the street. Searching for something I've not been told to find. When he opens the door for me it's fairly quiet. Only a handful of customers sit at booths. We quickly find ours toward the back where there's less people around.

As my eyes flick through the menu a waitress approaches our table gasping.

"Edward Mason," she gasps, "We can't keep you away."

"I already told you. This burger place is the best," he smiles kindly, "Whenever I'm in town I love to visit."

"How was Melbourne? You did great," she smiles at him, "we all watched in the kitchen and opened up late."

"That's sweet," he smiles.

My face gives away the confusion I feel. He can tell what I'm thinking by the smirk he gives me.

As he continues to converse with the waitress I pull out my phone. Hurriedly I pull up a fresh google search.

_Edward Mason._

I gasp. Loudly.

The waitress notices me for the first time. She had been jotting down Edward's order when I interrupted. He holds a hand lazily over the top of his lips, one finger dangling down. A smirk smothered.

"Are you okay?" The waitress asks me.

Recover Bella.

"I just saw you sell mushroom burgers. Can I order one?" I say.

She knows that's not the problem. Admitting to what I'd just found online wasn't worth the embarrassment. Turning back to my phone as Edward continues to order amused. I click on a Wikipedia page. His photo and name stare back at me. The waitress walks away tapping her notepad with her pen.

"Is something the matter?" he asks smirking.

"Not at all," I shake my head putting my phone face down.

So what if he's one of the world's highest paid tennis players? So what if he came third in the Australian open.

I didn't know it twenty minutes ago when it didn't matter. It doesn't matter now. I won't ask. He'll mention it.

This is what I get for ignoring sports news.

* * *

A longer chapter soon.

But for now please review xx


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

The burger is incredible. With each bite I get what he means. He is finished, but he watches as I finish mine.

"Okay," he smiles, "You're adorable."

He leans forward to wipe sauce from my lip with his thumb. The gesture sends tingles down my spine. The next contact to my lips I want to be his lips.

"I didn't think you were that into me," I shrug.

"What made you think that?" he sits back slightly shocked.

"Well you just didn't seem into me," I smile, "last night at the club you weren't exactly flirting."

"I just didn't want to draw attention to myself. But you're wrong about not being into you. You're refreshing," he smiles, "I travel and find myself surrounded by nonsense for work. You're like a stop sign to that world because you're separate from it."

I think about it for a moment. He likes me because of my ignorance. It really is bliss. Perhaps dating like this isn't something he can do very often. Girls clinging to him for money and relevance must get old.

"So work is tiring?" I ask.

"It can be," he nods, "but I guess getting to spend a week here helps."

"A week?" I ask.

"I live in LA," he nods, "closer to everything I need."

"Which is? What is your job?" I ask.

He looks at me for a moment.

"You done?" He asks.

"Yeah why?"

"I'm going to show you," he stands throwing cash onto the table.

* * *

We had driven away from the city lights until we had wound up here. He had unlocked two glass doors without signage visible before tugging me into a foyer area. I can see now it's a gym.

"You brought me to work out?" I sigh.

"No. I brought you to work," he smiles, "come on. My manager will kick my ass if he finds out I was here with a date. There's no cameras inside."

"Inside where?" I follow him.

He leads me through a doorway and we step into a pitch black room.

"Wait here," he says, flashing his phone light.

All I can see is his light moving further away and the light of the green floor below. Suddenly light fills the room. My eyes blink rushing to adjust. He's suddenly before me again taking both my hands.

"My job," he says, "but you already know this. You googled me at dinner."

My eyes focus and I see the tennis court behind him.

"What did google pull up?" He pulls my hands up so he's holding them out before him.

"Your favourite colour is pink," I tease.

"Damn it! I was hiding that," he laughs.

"So you're basically famous?" I tilt my head.

"I don't think of it that way. I've loved this game my whole life. I just get to play it all over the world," he moves one hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"How old were you when you started?" I am so enthralled by everything he says.

"Six. My dad Carlisle adopted me. On the drive to my new home we drove past a tennis court and I asked him what the people were doing. He explained and when he was how curious I was he signed my up for lessons," he explains.

"You're adopted," I raise an eyebrow.

"Google isn't up to date," he smirks.

"I didn't read about you like that. Why would I read it when you could tell me?" I ask.

"That is the most amazing thing I've been asked in forever. Yes I'm adopted. Mother is dead, father is god knows where. He didn't want me. I use my mother's maiden name as my professional name. But I'm Edward Cullen," he explains.

"I'm sorry about your mother. She'd be amazed," I say, "I have known you a day and I am."

For a moment I think he might kiss me. For a moment I think he wants to.

"How do you play?" I interrupt the moment.

Fuck. My. Voice box. He breaks focus with my lips and tugs me toward equipment.

"You want me to teach you?" He asks.

"No. Tell me. I can't play tennis," I laugh, "I suck at sport."

"This one is easy," he picks up a racket.

"Yeah because you just so happen to be world number one," I scoff.

"Three," he corrects, "next time google Nadal for one. He's taken so don't even bother aiming higher than me."

"I wouldn't dare," I shake my head, "I don't even know who that is."

He laughs loudly.

"I envy you," he bounces a ball with his racket, "to spend a second not knowing who he is… ugh. He always beats me."

"Someday you'll win," I smile, "and even if you don't I'll still believe you did. Don't teach me the rules and I'll never know the difference. That way there'll always be one person who will tell everyone you won."

He flips the racket catching it by the head holding it to me.

"I'm teaching you the basics," he smiles, "every cheerleader needs that."

As I take the racket in my grip he moves behind me. Those strong arms wrap around me, cupping my hands around the handle. His chest is rock against my back.

"Did you have a date pressed up behind you to teach you?" I ask.

All night I've whipped out flirting attempts. Maybe I'm getting better.

"If I had an instructor like you I wouldn't have ever focused," he says, "so when you swing start high and follow through."

He moves the racket for me. Every ounce of control of my limbs I handover willingly.

"Got it?" He asks.

"Sure," I am not focused at all, "backhand is a thing right? Do you teach me that in this lesson?"

"Let's not over complicate it just yet," he chuckles as I turn my face to look up at him behind me.

"I could do this," I nod.

"Now you need a ball flying at you at more than a hundred miles an hour," his eyes lock to mine as he speaks.

That glimmering green is a pool I could dive in for weeks.

"I have to," he mutters.

Before I can ask him what he means his hand has snaked up my body and to cup my cheek holding my face toward his. Swiftly he leans down placing a soft kiss on my lips. We stand like that for a movement, together our mouths moving in unison. They knew just what to do.

When he pulls back he has a new hunger. He takes the racket from my hand throwing it to the ground so he can spin me to face him. Both his hands cup my face this time and the kiss is more passionate.

I should be embarrassed by the small moan I emit but it stirs him on. He moves closer deepening the kiss. Lost in it my hands find their place on his forearms.

When he pulls away I'm left yearning for more. Turns out kissing famous people is everything people like me hope for.

"I have been wanting to do that since yesterday," he smiles relieved.

"Sorry to make you wait," I stammer trying to reach for coherent thoughts from my brain.

He laughs leaning down to pick up the racket. I shake my head smiling.

"You really want to get hurt? I'm warning you now this is dangerous." I take the racket as he hands it to me.

"I don't know if that's concerning or a challenge to me," he moves back to the equipment taking up his own racket and a ball.

"Concern," I laugh, "I wouldn't even dream of challenging you."

"You're smart," he winks.

Shit he is hot.

"Let's start slow," I warn as he holds the ball up to hit

"Where is the fun in that? I want you sweaty." He teases.

"I can tell you where it isn't. The emergency room," I joke.

He laughs throwing back his head. I feel a surge of pride for making him make that sound. All he'd really need to do to get my heart pumping is kiss me like that again.

"Just hit it back," he says.

He hits the ball to me softly standing just a few paces in front of me. I managed to hit it back. He catches it in his hand. The look of pride on his face seems dramatic at first, but I realise it must be exciting to teach this to a girl for the first time. For me to know nothing means he gets to share his passion. To remember why it's everything.

"I'm out of a job," he says, "you're going to put me out of a job."

"My tennis skills suck," I roll my eyes.

"But you're beauty is the biggest distraction," he moves forward so he is in reach to kiss me quickly.

"Show me what you can do," I say, "serve it."

Without having to ask twice he launches the ball into the air and smacks it to the other side of the court. It's fast. I barely get to see his shirt lift slightly to give me a peak at what's underneath. Something tells me the serve wasn't even to full speed. He was holding back.

"Woah," I gasp, "how do you do that?"

"I practiced," he shrugs as if it's that simple.

For hours we goof around hitting balls back and forth. He steals kisses and cuddles in between. I manage to sport in a skirt without killing myself. Thankfully the material isn't constricting. Beside more kissing occurs than tennis. When I yawn he thinks to check his watch.

"Crap," he mutters, "it's late."

"How late?" I ask.

"It's tomorrow," he smiles at me apologetically as he moves to put away his racket, "I should get you back."

"It's fine," I smile, "you're only here for a week. If this is all the time I get to know you."

"It won't be," he shakes his head, "if you want it to not be. I actually would love to see you again. I have training all day tomorrow. I'm preparing for a tournament in New Zealand. The match before there was a benefit. The Australian open begins after Christmas. I have to be ready. But that can wait until I'm done with you."

"Done with me?" That suggestion alone makes me shudder.

"Let me see you on Friday night? Before I head back to LA on Tuesday?" He asks.

"Of course," I nod.

"I swear it'll be low key. I won't throw you to the wolves," he takes my hand.

* * *

Thanks for reading! please leave me a review xx


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"I hope you finally googled him," Rose smirks at me from over her coffee mug.

She sits on the couch in an oversized shirt watching me. I'd given her details the second I woke up. Well the second she woke me up. She squealed with delight when I described our kiss.

"You knew," I glared at her.

"I recognised him eventually," she shrugs, "I got a bit starstruck but then I remembered he shits too. I thought you'd flip so I kept it quiet."

"Yuck," I groan, "why?"

"Besides I'm after the friend. Emmett? I've forgiven the loud footsteps," she smiles, "he came down last night for pizza. Nothing happened, but it will. Take that as my vow."

"Seriously?" I smile.

"He put his hand on my knee… that's the most action I got," she sighs.

"Hot," I tease.

Playfully she nudges me as I flop onto the couch beside her. Getting comfy she stretches her bare legs across my lap. Damn I wish I had skin that smooth.

"Has he texted you?" She asks.

"He did," I smile opening my phone, "good morning, beautiful. I hope you're not too tired after our night. I can't wait to see you again."

"Oh," she gasps, "so cute. Who knew celebrities could actually be nice."

I don't remember feeling this giddy after a single date. Could two people connect this quickly.

"Have you replied?" She asks.

"No. Cause I'm over thinking. How can this actually work?" I sigh as she bounces her legs slightly over my lap.

"Stop thinking of the logical and start going with the flow. Who cares? He's into you," she shrugs, "It could lead nowhere but even if it does you had fun."

"What do I say?" I ask her.

"Be honest. Say how much fun you had and you're excited to see him again," she smiles, "thank him for the lesson. Be flirty and say how you can't wait to learn more."

As she talks I type summarising everything she's saying into a text.

"Maybe we should set up the Wii for you? It comes with a tennis game. That way you can learn how to play," Rose jokes.

"I prefer Edward's hands on methods," I say.

She lets out a sharp laugh mixed with a 'ha'. Attractive.

"Send," I say as my phone makes the little wosh.

"What are you doing today?" She asks.

"I thought I might go be a tourist. It's been forever since I've been in New York," I say, "want to come?"

"Sure. I have the day free. We could get a cute dress for your date tomorrow night. Did he say where he's taking you?" She asks.

"You're more invested than I am. No he didn't," I say.

"Don't reply yet. But when he does and you write back, ask him," she suggests, "then we can get you something to make you feel more confident. He's so into you, but I can see you can't tell why."

"Because he's a big time celebrity and I'm just me. Literally the definition of plain Jane. Why would he date me when he could probably snatch up some Victoria Secret model fresh from the runway? He probably has Gigi on speed dial," I shrug.

"That's exactly why he is into you. Cause you're you, babe," she smiles, "you sell yourself so stinking short. You're smart, funny, sexy and I won't lie I catch myself looking at your ass wishing it were mine."

"You are not safe for work," I laugh.

"Besides, Victoria Secret models couldn't make him moan like you could," she sips her coffee.

I raise my arm to whack her but my phone chimes with a new message alert.

"He said; 'Can't wait to give my favourite student her first test. Study, because I won't go easy on you tomorrow night. Pick you up at 7. Wear something dressy. I want to take you somewhere nicer than a tennis court," I read.

"You know what this means," Rose stands smiling.

"I should shave," I sigh.

"That. And speak of the devil, but Victoria secret," Rose claps.

* * *

I had left with more lotions and perfumes than underwear. I did manage to pick up a blue bra and matching panty. I thought at least matching them beneath my dress might pep me up.

We'd managed to find a dress in the same deep blue that I had worn to the nightclub the other day. As I stand ready in the living room I flatten out creases and straighten the hem.

"Stop fussing," Rose scowls at me playfully, "you look stunning."

She'd curled my hair for me and applied my make up properly. I looked prettier than I had in a while. This was a nice change from the pyjamas that I found myself wearing every weekend in London.

I open the door when he knocks and brace. Good thing I did, cause if I hadn't his appearance alone would have knocked me right off my feet. His hair was brushed, tidy. The suit was flawless without a crease to be seen. It was tailored to his incredible, strong body. The colour was black with a thin tie sitting against his chest. I could wrap my hand around it when I tug him to my...

"Woah," he breaks my shock, "I know I told you to dress nice. Didn't expect you to knock the breath right out of me."

"I could say the same," I smile.

For a moment we take each other in, checking each other out shamelessly.

"Are you ready?" He tightens his hands by his sides.

Maybe he wants to touch me as much I him. Surely just a little brush of skin could do for now. The only problem being I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Class is in session," I nod.

The car drive is better than our first. We touch more, flirt more. With him I feel comfortable. Maybe even a little desired.

"So how was practice?" I ask.

"You care?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Of course," I am shocked by his question.

"It's just no one ever stops to ask. Unless you're my coach or mother," he grins, "I gathered people don't care about the progress. Just the win."

"Well I want to know," I insist.

"It went well. My coach is happy with my form. I should be good to compete after December. I'm feeling confident," he says with a passion that's stunning to me.

"You know your voice does this thing when you talk about your work. It's so cute," I smile, "I could hear you talk about tennis all day."

"Well you might get your wish," he pulls into a driveway and opens his car door.

My door opens as he climbs out. A chauffeur helps me from my seat while another takes the wheel of his car. He joins me on my side of the car before leading me toward a set of double doors. His hand fits perfectly in mine.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"A little while out of the city. Just so it's quiet, less busy. So I get you to myself," he smiles, "this is a restaurant owned by Kurtis Marcs. He's an Italian chef and a good friend. I bumped into him yesterday and mentioned I had a date with this gorgeous girl. He insisted I bring her here."

"So what time is she meant to arrive?" I tease.

"Funny," he kisses my cheek, "come on."

The dining area is busier than last night, but still intimate. No one turns to look at Edward. His presence isn't important here because everyone is use to it. They've probably put me down to just another girl.

"Mr Mason," the waiter smiles, "your table is by the window as requested."

Our view overlooks a large golf course. The table is set with cutlery and glasses worth more than my flight home to the states. Edward pulls my chair out like the perfect gentleman before taking his own. He orders a wine before watching me open my menu.

I slam it shut shocked.

"Seriously?" I gape.

"Ignore the numbers," he pries open my menu in my hands, "I recommend the squid."

"Edward. Our meal cost $30 the other night for both of us," I whisper, "less than this table cloth."

"Just trust me," he winks as our waiter returns with our wine, "just bring us whatever chef recommends."

"Right away," he takes our menus and races off.

"One time I tried caviar at the races, but spat it back out," I smile, "hopefully this rich people food is nicer."

"We're not here cause it's rich. We're here because my father is on the board of the hotels the chef also owns. This has nothing to do with tennis. Tonight we eat free," he smiles.

"You're kidding," I didn't expect that.

"You'll have to forgive me for cheaping out on you. I want to win you over with my charm. Not my money. Hence the burgers. I just wanted to treat you still so I jumped at this, because it's private enough to have no TMZ," he explains, "after we can stop at McDonald's."

"If you let me pay," I point at him, "I'm buying you an Oreo ice cream."

"I love the sound of that, beautiful," he says popping the wine and pouring us both a glass.

* * *

thanks!

please review if you have a moment xx


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

He finished his one glass. That was it.

I drank the rest of bottle. That's me... always taking one for the team. He kept topping me up even when he suggested I shouldn't drink anymore. I had insisted despite my slight sway in balance. The stuff tasted like golden juice and it was the most expensive wine I had drank. I was going to make the most of it.

I'm tipsy. Far enough from drunk to be classy. Close enough to be funny to my date. Then my mouth goes and fucks it all up for me again.

"Will you call me even though you're in LA?" I say suddenly.

"If you want me to," he shrugs, "I fly regularly here. In fact next month I have an interview on Jimmy Fallon. A charity thing a few players and I are backing. We could catch up then?"

"For burgers?" I suggest.

"Yep. But next time I'll make them," he promises.

"You cook?"

"Yep. I'm decent too," he boasts.

Did Zeus hand craft this man from stone and then sprinkle him with perfection?

"Do you have a signature dish?" I let him lean forward to place my hand across the table before him.

"It's not extravagant and I'm more of a home cook I guess. But I make a real good beef stroganoff," he says happily taking my hand.

"I'll take that over the burger," I grin, "Let's put you to the test. Surely you can't be good at everything."

"Deal. I can assure you I'm not good at everything too. Let's get out of here," he motions for the exit with a slight tilt of his head, "I'll get you home."

Disappointment ripples through me. Was it over this soon? Would I get the chance to see him again or need to wait weeks. I barely know him. Why does it matter?

But it does.

On the drive home I try my best to stay upbeat. I don't want him to think I'm some stage 20 clinger that was ready to keep a lock of his hair in a locket. Though I let him keep a hand in mine, his thumb rubbing the skin on the back of my hand gently. With each stroke my heart beat quicker.

When we pull up to my apartment I search my brain for an opportunity to spend a little more time. I don't want him to forget.

"Come up," I say, "I can make us tea or we could just chat. Rose will be in bed by now for sure."

"You know. I shouldn't. I have a thing with Nike tomorrow and my wake up call is at 4am." he looks more disappointed than I feel.

"Right," I nod, "that's understandable. You need to rest after our long night."

"I could for a bit. But only a bit," he smirks.

"Set an alarm," I suggest.

I watch him open his phone to set an alarm for thirty minutes. We have thirty minutes. It's not enough time, but I'd be damned if I don't value each second of it. It's already 11 o'clock.

As we walk to the door he holds my hand seemingly making sure each step is quick.

I open the door hoping Rosalie has called it a night. Fortunately the lights are all off and there's no noise coming from her room.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll get us some tea," I say.

"It's a cute place you know," Edward sits on one of the lounges as I head to the kitchen.

The apartment is open floor so I can still see and hear him in the kitchen.

"It's small, but it does the job we need it to do," I say.

Once the teas are made I sit beside him on the couch, my legs bent to my side so I can lean closer to him.

"You look incredible. I know I said it before but I need to say it again," he says placing his tea on the table beside the couch, "this colour on you is amazing."

I love how he drapes an arm across my lap casually.

"Thank you," I smile popping my own cup on the hardwood floor by the couch, away from any risk of spill.

"Tell me more about this job. When is your first day?" He asks.

"Monday. I'm really excited," I say, "I love Sapphire. I can't wait to contribute, I even already have an idea for an article I want to pitch."

"Tell me about it," he insists.

"I was thinking about writing about WAGs," I smile, "that was before… I mean not that us."

"What about them?" He nods understanding.

"I met one in London who has a husband who just got a contract playing for the Giants. She struggled a lot through the dating process but is super empowering," I explain, "I wanted to profile her."

"That sounds incredible," he nods supportively, "your idea is great. I bet they will love it."

A moment of silence passes between us. The minutes seem audible. Time ticks.

"I have to just..." he huffs leaning forward to take my mouth against his.

Letting myself let go I sink into him, letting him pull me in even closer. As our lips take us deeper into passion we find ourselves entangled on the couch. His hands bravely explore the uncharted territory waiting for him to explore. They run down my body learning the curves of my hips. He squeezes and strokes.

We get so lost. I undo his buttons. He unzips my dress and pulls down the straps to expose my bra. His tongue in my mouth is a sensation made better by the touch of his fingers on sensitive areas of skin. Spurring him on I arch my chest up into him, hoping he'll just squeeze.

Just as he places his strong hand on my breast his phone buzzes.

30 minutes up.

* * *

"Edward Mason. Advantage point."

I sit in my underwear and a singlet, with a blanket to snuggle into, watching an old match between Edward and a blonde player from Spain. They grunt as they hit the ball back and forth. Edward is glistening with sweat.

"I'm going on a date. Emmett asked me to go see a movie," Rosalie walks into the room in a pair of skinny jeans and a jacket.

"You look nice. Will you come home tonight?" I ask.

"Hopefully not," she laughs, "hopefully I can aim higher. Like upstairs. Are you seriously watching Edward play?"

"Oh yeah. I'm trying to figure it out," I say, "just so we can talk about it more."

Suddenly Edward yells out slamming his racket into the floor. It shatters.

"Woah. No wonder why he's known as the bad boy of American tennis," Rose smirks, "boy has a hot head."

"He's known as the bad boy?" I ask confused.

"Oh yeah," she nods, "he argues with the guy in the chair all the time. When we was younger he was out partying, he dated that bitchy model. The one Tyra Banks yelled at in front of the contestants. He's had a wild past. But I'm sure he's changed and if not he will for you."

I know he's changed. He didn't seem that way at all.

So why do I feel so uneasy?

"Should I be worried?" I ask.

"No," she shakes her head, "he's a celebrity at the end of the day. He could be the nicest one in the world, but they still get rowdy. Look at Miley Cyrus."

"Edward doesn't twerk," I say.

"I never said he did, but here's hoping the tongue thing works. But know there might be photos on the internet that could shock you. Just like there might be of anyone else. Only they're there to show when you want. He's just like any other guy only the world sees instead of just a few friends," she explains.

"I guess," I bite my lip.

"It's been two dates. He hasn't paid you for sex or asked you for an orgy. So you're off to a great start," she smiles.

"Wait are they the claims," my eyes widen.

"No. The model he dated was sour though and blasted him online. Then he also got into trouble for a cheating issue, but he never did it. There's heaps of photos of him at night clubs and I think his ass is online. Women probably search him on adult websites. You need to be aware of this stuff if you're going to date him," she says.

"You think I should just be more careful," I nod.

"Know that this isn't your average boyfriend if this continues. You might be photographed. He might be gone for months on end. You might find yourself jealous. You just need to remember how you feel for him and be reassured he feels it too. Be honest and open," she explains, "I have to go meet Emmett at his work. Don't stew on this."

I do exactly that. Even an hour after she's gone I'm still fussing. I watch him play with ferocity and power. I don't see the bad boy Rose described. Perhaps it was just a gossip magazine she'd read in the hairdresser chair.

I wouldn't let the opinions of others persuade me to dismiss this. Edward was sweet, caring and importantly he was interested in plain me.

The knock at my door startled my deep thoughts. When I see him dressed head to toe in Nike I can't help but smile. When he notices I'm just in underwear under the blanket i fashioned as a cape to open the door, he smiles.

Normally I'd be mortified but right now I'm going with it.

"You said you were there all day? It's only 6pm," I shake my head.

"I have to leave early. I fly home tomorrow night," he is apologetic, "I was going to make sure we spent time together before I left, but now I know time is ticking. And if I don't get to see you for weeks I want to make sure I get one last chance."

"Come in," I step aside for him and he strolls into the apartment.

"I just wanted to make sure I got one last chance, I know this is new. We're new. But I really like you. You're refreshing and no woman has ever stopped to care about me instead of what I do," he explains.

"Then stay," I shrug smiling.

"I could take you anywhere you want. We could watch movies here," he turns to the TV, "or we could watch that guy thrash me."

"You lost," I groan shocked, "no way."

"Sorry," he laughs.

"I barely understand it," I shrug, "I feel like out of the three of us I won anyway because you showed up at my doorstep."

Taking me by the waist he leans down to kiss me slowly. Sweetly.

I'm hungry for more. Before he goes I want to make sure he doesn't forget me. That this tennis bad boy won't get away without me on his mind. So he knows that no model or girl in a mini dress in LA could compare. Confidence kicks in. Something I can rarely source. I just know what I want. I'm going to get it.

When I start to unbutton his shirt something kicks in. It's more animalistic. More assertive. He lifts me heading toward the bedroom possibly agreeing with everything I'm thinking.

There'd be no movie. No watching Edward get beaten in his match. Just skin on skin.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Lemon ahead!

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

_Warning - lemon ahead._

SEVEN

Our clothes little the floor around the bed. Each kiss he lies is almost calculated. Perfectly placed on my skin like he planned where he wanted to land. As if he wanted to taste test every inch. Oh I'm melting.

When his lips trail down my neck I unravel in sighs, enjoying the tingle it shoots down to my hot core. Under him I lie bare, he just has boxer underwear covering his penis.

My hands stroke the skin at the nape of his neck. I enjoy the feel of the baby hairs that are slightly stray.

I encourage him to travel south guiding him with my own hands. Beginning at my breasts he sucks, squeezes. Playing like a child on the playground. Whatever concerns I had before about him not thinking them big enough or bouncy enough vanished with the pleasure he gave me. His tongue works a magic that makes it all fade to dust.

As I arch into him for more his kisses he finally heads further toward the spot I want him the most. Slowly he inches down my stomach, hips and inner thighs. Every section of skin enjoys his attention but somewhere else wants it more. Trying to hint I spread my legs completely bare. He takes the hint grinning at me.

"You know what you want," he smiles, "I like that in a woman."

Before I can respond with a sassy remark his mouth engulfs me. His tongue flicks my clit while he tastes and sucks. A string of loud moans exit my mouth. I arch into him desperate for more ecstasy.

"God," I gasp.

"Don't bother asking him for help," Edward kisses my inner thigh as his fingers narrow in on me.

When he begins to pump them in and out my vision blurs slightly. The release I've waited for nears. Sex wasn't something I'd had in a while. Sure I had some hook ups in London, but nothing like this.

"Oh… uh. Uh. Oh," I moan squeezing shut my eyes, my legs begin to shake.

"Come," he commands.

My body can't argue with it. So it does as its told. Around his fingers I clamp, letting go of any control I had left. I climax panting.

Hovering over me again he plants kisses on my chest before meeting my lips again. I'm in pure bliss. I begin to push down his underwear but my arms are slightly too short. He gets the hint helping me out to pull them off completely.

"There's condoms in the night stand. Rose snuck them in there when we were on our date in case. She texted me," I say breathless.

He laughs reaching to open my drawer and pull a foil wrapper out. His length pokes into my thigh. Although I haven't managed a good look I can tell he's big. Nerves begin to rise.

"You okay? You sure you want to?" He looks into my eyes as he prepares.

"Yes. I want it," I nod, "it's fine."

"If you want to stop just say it," he positions himself properly between my legs giving me my first chance to get a look at his glory.

But the opportunity disappears into me. He thrusts into me before I can even check it out. And boy is it big.

"Ah," I gasp, "shit."

He grunts hanging his head slightly.

"You're so tight," he grunts, "you feel incredible."

"Keep. Going," I huff, "go."

With no need for further direction he goes. Thrusts begin slow at first so I can get use to his size, but once my moans begin to string out fluently he picks up the pace.

Each thrust shakes the bed beneath us, the headboard smacking into the wall. That athletic tennis body is everything I could want. The muscles that are defined, they flex as he holds himself above me. The dark look in his eyes as he takes in my body. The growls and grunts as he fucks me good. Senseless.

"Oh. Uhh. Mhmm," I don't even know what I'm doing.

The words are incoherent.

"Bella you are so beautiful," he says, "so sexy."

I wrap my legs around him in an attempt to pull him deeper, but he uses it as an opportunity to flip us. I straddle his lean, muscley body. My hands use his washboard abs for balance as I work to bounce up and down on his member. My hips smack down as I try my best to leave a lasting impression. I've never worked so hard during sex before.

He fondles my breasts. But when one hand teases my clit I come undone. Unable to hold myself up I fall forward onto his chest coming hard. I shake and quiver as he thrusts up into me through the orgasm.

"Come on, baby. That's it," he groans, "come for me."

On top of his body, with my breasts pressed against his chest, I come down from possibly the best orgasm a man has ever given me. He has stopped thrusting to let me catch my breath. He strokes my back softly. If I knew tennis players were this gifted I might have picked up a racket sooner.

"You have to be the single most beautiful, incredible and inspiring woman I've met," he says, "please. Please promise we'll keep in contact. That you'll come on more dates with me when I come back to New York."

"Of course," I whisper, "but I need to finish this first."

He lets out a loud laugh before turning us back over. Thrusting into me, his pace is unforgiving. He lifts a leg over his arm leaning over me, hitting a deeper and different angle. My knee lies lazily over his arm, bouncing from the force of his rough and hard thrusts. Gentle Edward has left this. I don't want him to come back until he's coming.

"I'm going to… fuck… I'm coming," he growls as warning as he thrusts.

Unable to contain it I scream out louder. The deep angle he hits is completely amazing. My noises steer him into his own orgasm. He releases into me, just as I have my own small climax. He collapses onto me, my leg wrapped around his waist.

"Fuck," he grunts.

"Yep," I mutter.

Eventually we come back to earth, catching our breath. He cleans himself up, disposing of the condom, then lies back down beside me.

"What time is the flight tomorrow?" I ask.

"About 5pm," he says, "I wanted to spend the day getting some last minute things done. I wanted to check out apartments. So I have a place to stay here. But I think I might rethink that plan."

"Why?" I ask.

"Cause I'd rather stay in bed naked with you all day," he pulls my body closer to his, rubbing the back of my thigh.

"That is enticing. What if I came with you?" I suggest.

"You'd do that?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Of course," I nod, "we can get lunch and I could help you pick out the right place."

"I didn't think I'd get a third date," he smiles.

"That's a stretch," I say.

"If we took out the trash together I'd call it a date. Any second I spend with you is important," he explains, "you have made me feel less me than I have in years. Just in a few days. You don't give a crap about the tennis court or the benefits."

"It's just another job," I shrug, "it matters because it's important to you. Dating a star tennis player is like dating Mitch from McDonald's. It's like you can't judge a man cause they can't pay for the whole meal. I can't judge you for being filthy rich winning trophies the size of my head. What you say and what you do counts more."

"You're turning me on," he groans, "I'm so attracted to you Isabella Swan. Looks, heart and brains."

I laugh amazed at how my simple my reaction is to a problem he's previously dealt with when it comes to women.

"Thank heck Emmett decided to do something useful for once and help you with that dresser," he smiles, "it sure as heck makes up for every other crap gift he's given me. One year he got me a sock for my birthday. A single sock. For Christmas he got me the other."

I laugh loudly really feeling the joy in my stomach.

"That laugh," he smiles at me in admiration.

"Stop complimenting me," I roll my eyes.

"I can't help myself," he kisses my face.

"Fine. Put words to action," I take hold of his hand on my back and tug on him till he is back on top of me.

"Round two?" He asks like he just won the lottery.

"Yep. It's time for the second set," I smile.

"I love when you dirty talk with tennis " he moans.

"Just wait till we get to match point," I wink up at him.

To which I earn a very satisfying, passionate kiss.

* * *

Seriously hope you enjoyed. I loved this.

Please review. It would mean the world.


	8. Chapter 8

_Another lemon ahead._

EIGHT

I wake up with my head tucked into his chest. His arm is wrapped around my body, our legs are tangled in a beautiful mess under the sheets.

He sleeps so peacefully. This man can't be the bad boy Rose had said he was. Maybe she'd mixed him up. He didn't have a bad bone in his body.

Speaking of bones.

"You're awake," I smile.

"My brain isn't but my little friend is. I pictured you naked," he cracks.

His voice in the morning is so sexy I struggle to talk for a moment.

"I am," I say softly.

His eyes open and he wickedly grins.

"I know," he leans down to kiss me but I hold out my hand.

"I don't want to even know what sort of morning breath I have," I say.

"Even when you say stuff like that you're so irresistible," he looks down at my body, unashamedly staring.

"Let me brush my teeth," I climb out of the bed and he groans out loud.

"You can't just walk around naked," he says, "you'll have me in the ER in no time."

"Illness of delusion?" I joke.

"No. Blue balls," he rubs his hands across his face, wiping the remaining traces of sleep away.

Naked I stand there smiling at him.

"Hurry," he demands.

I do as I'm told. I brush my teeth in my shared bathroom with Rose. I must take a while. He steps into the room stark naked, his erection ready.

"You're taking forever," he moves to wrap his arms around me, his chest tight against my back.

I run the tap and bend slightly to rinse my face off.

"Maybe we could combine our activities," he suggests playfully.

Before I can ask him to clarify his fingers show me what he means. I grip the basin gasping. Oh god. He doesn't even start slow. Pumping in and out quickly with twists and turns of his fingers sends me wild. I hang my head over the sink trying my best to remain standing.

"I don't necessarily need the bed," he says, "not when I'm greedy. I could have you any place I desire, baby. Bent over a sink, in a crowded room, on the top of the Empire State."

I can't respond. The pleasure has taken coherency. His fingers pull away and they're quickly replaced by his larger, thicker penis. I throw back my head moaning, my hair cascading down my back.

"Oh fuck," I moan.

"Slow or fast. I'm up for it baby just to be inside you. You. Just so fucking warm, tight, wet," he slowly thrusts deeper into me as he talks.

My dirty tennis talk pales to the way he is urging me on.

"What do you want baby?" He whispers, "do you want me to fuck you over the bathroom counter knowing your roommate could interrupt at any moment. If she does I wouldn't stop."

I nod. He wants words.

"Fu…," I try.

"Sorry huh," he squeezes my ass with one of his calloused hands.

"Edward," I groan.

His sexual desire has turned him into an authoritative beast. It's so unbelievably sexy. He pulls me up slightly so I'm less bent over. My back is against his chest, my ass firmly against his pelvis.

"Tell me what to do," he says, "tell me you are a naughty little girl that wants to be fucked right here right now."

"Fuck me," I whisper.

He's satisfied with the response because he immediately switches gears pushing his member into me. His thrusts aim up into me, our skin slapping loudly together. One of my hands grip the sink, the other I snake up and behind me to hold to his neck.

My position gives him a chance to snake his hands around to fondle my breasts as he thrusts.

Not before too long we're both climaxing together, he onto my back. I quiver clinging to the bowl.

"Told you not to walk around naked," he smirks.

In response I just huff.

* * *

"Woah," I stare out the window mouth agape.

We're on the top floor of a city sky rise, The view is incredible. The apartment we are in, even more so. It has two floors, three bedrooms, a cinema, three sitting areas, a massive kitchen, a spa, and a small rooftop pool. It's the entire two top floors of the building. And I haven't even been in a house this big before.

"You like it?" Edward asks.

"It's massive," I smile.

"I like space. I could put a pool table in the bar space," Edward says, "a outdoor entertainment area by the pool."

"We've had two dates and I'm already helping you pick out an apartment," I smile.

"Three. This is our third," he corrects, "and it's not as if you're moving in."

"Apartment hunting can be fun. You should put in blinds," I point to the windows.

"Didn't realise you were such an interior designer," he smiles, "I've brought the right person."

"How much did the agent say it was? Do you mind me asking?" I ask.

"Millions," he nods, "I need to buy here. They want me here more for work. More merchandise and brand deal opportunities are here. So when I'm not in LA training for tournaments I can be here. After this we should get food. If that's okay."

"Sure," I nod.

"You know going out in public with me might be different to your usual hang out," he says, "people will stop us, take our photos."

"But they will just want you," I shake my head.

"Yeah. But they'll want to know who I am with," he says, "if you're not ready for that then I understand. We can go to my hotel and order in."

"It's fine," I insist.

The real estate agent interrupts us.

"So. Mr Mason. I have another I can show you around the block. But it isn't the double floor and it has no pool," he says.

"I'll take this," he smiles, "Email the paper work and I'll get it back to you tomorrow."

"Of course," the agent nods, "I hope the two of you will be happy. It's great for children."

"Oh we're not…" i stammer.

"Bit premature for us, Joe. But it's good to know," Edward smile.

"Sorry. It's just you two are very natural. I wish my son could bring home a woman as polite as you, Miss," the agent smiles, "my wife might stop chewing my ass if he did."

"I'm sure she's out there," I say politely.

After leaving him we walk down the stress hand in hand. It's not till we get closer to a busy intersection that people begin to look. They point and whisper. Edwards name is everywhere. He doesn't even flinch.

He pulls me into a cafe and points to an empty table.

"I'll get us coffee. Go sit down. What do you want?" He asks.

"Cappuccino," I say before taking my seat.

The server gushes over him asking for his autograph while another man in the line takes his photo. The experience is surreal. When he makes his way to me holding a number on a stick I smile.

"You made friends," I say.

"Yeah. But you're the one I want to be with," he smiles, "besides you're the only one in here I've kissed."

"Done a lot more than that," I blush slightly.

He winks at me.

"I guess," he smiles.

A woman interrupts us. Her tits almost out of her shirt, hair straight and blonde.

"I'm a huge fan," she gasps at Edward.

"Thank you," he nods.

"Can I have an autograph?" She asks him.

He nods taking the pen she's offered to scribble out his signature.

"That hotel room offer still stands right?" I ask.

"Yep," he chuckles.

I underestimated how much I didn't want to share. I want him to myself.

* * *

thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

"Stop," I squeal kicking my legs.

They hang over his lap as we lounge together on the hotel loveseat, by the window. We'd collapsed into each other and just spent the afternoon chatting, trading kisses.

"I'm sorry about the cafe. It can get crazy. Sometimes it's low key," he shrugs, "I forget it's happening around me. But for someone not used to it."

"It's fine. I just didn't think it would be so bad," I shrug.

"I guess we should talk about this. We've been on a few dates. And I'm excited to date you more. I want to see you more. Just I don't want to pull you into something and have you feel unsupported," he says, "I want to make sure you can handle it."

"If I can't?" I ask.

"We look for another option," he shrugs.

"I can deal with a few photos," I shrug.

"It might be more. Fake articles, rumours, hate," he explains, "but I like you."

"I like you too," I smile.

"I'll make sure to call you when I'm back in town," he winks at me, "I'll get my assistant to decorate the apartment. Then I can cook that meal for you."

"I better get going. You have a flight to get on," I sigh.

Suddenly I'm sad. How can I miss him all that much when days ago I didn't know him. He walks me to the door and sighs taking my hand.

"I'll text you," he says.

"Okay," I nod biting my lip.

As I turn to the door his hand grips my arm pulling me back.

"Don't think you're just walking out," he places a hand on my waist pulling me to his body, the other hand holds my face in place.

When his lips press to mine the kiss communicates so much passion. It's my favourite kiss so far. He shows me the feelings already developing. I try my best to respond so that he knows I feel the same.

His hands switch to my waist to pull my pelvis closer to his, in an attempt to get us as close as possible. I help the effort wrapping my arms around his neck.

We both want to take it further. But we keep our wits. Instead we enjoy each other's mouths. Saying a goodbye to last us until our next hello.

When I leave and return home I sit on the couch wishing that the goodbye had lasted longer.

* * *

I wake up crabby for my first day of work. All weekend Edward and I had texted back and forth. Including most of last night.

"Good luck, beautiful."

The text was there to greet me this morning. Now as I sit at my new desk I wonder what he's doing.

My new boss Lisa calls me into her office. Pulling me from my thoughts I pitch her my article and she agrees to the idea.

"I like it," she nods, "I married a baseball player. I think this is important."

"Brilliant," I nod.

I head back to my desk and continue working away. Setting out pens, books and other things to make the space mine.

"You're the hot topic of the office," a woman grins down at me, "you're already making waves."

"What does that mean?" I ask confused.

"I'm Cassie. Wait you haven't seen the photos?" She raises an eyebrow.

"What photos?" She asks.

Gasping she leans down to my computer typing Edward's name into the search bar. My stomach drops. Oh shit.

Photos of me pull up holding his hand after apartment hunting. Photos of us together in the cafe.

"You're dating Edward Mason?" She asks.

"Wait. No. It was a few dates," I shake my head.

"He is so cute. How did you manage that?" She gushes.

"I… wait. This wasn't," I huff, "I knew this might happen but it's so soon."

"Wait so it's serious?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I nod, "well maybe."

Cassie looks down at me. Her expression turns to something more friendly.

"You okay?" She asks.

When I shake my head stunned she grabs for my hand pulling me up.

"Let's get coffee," she demands, "come on."

She pays for mine and we sit together at a table.

"How long have you known him?" She asks.

"We met last week," I say, "we had a few dates. They were sweet. Romantic. Everyone warned me but the photos and attention seemed like a worthy price to pay. He is just so sweet."

She pauses considering what I've said.

"You've researched him right? It's clear why people care," she says.

"I googled him quickly but the stardom doesn't bother me," I shrug.

"Well. His biggest scandal is Kate Upworthy. She's a major supermodel. She's in those design shows where they make ugly dresses but it's impressive cause they did it in a day. Well they dated for a year or so. Everyone thought it was publicity. Then photos of him surfaced online with a bunch of other girls naked at some party," she explains, "he defended it claiming they had already broken up. That she had ended it."

"Woah," I bite my lip.

"Then there's the cheating thing," she says, "he was accused of match fixing. But it ended up being the handy work of Kate who was fucking some chair umpire. She's got a big fan base but is constantly slammed on social media. At first everyone sided with her. But now people seem to have more empathy for Edward. I guess he's grown up before the world as some tennis star. So when he goes clubbing and has a girl on each arm the media creates this bad boy image to help him sell Nike shoes."

"He isn't like that at all," I shake my head.

"I have your back. I would love to see the girl I befriended on her first day fall in love with Edward Mason," she smiles, "so sweet."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves," I hold my hand up smiling.

Suddenly she leans forward, voice more hushed.

"Did you sleep together?" She asks.

The shock must show cause she quickly waves her hands.

"You don't need to answer that if you don't want to. Sorry," she says.

"It's fine. Just I don't know you," I say.

"You can trust me," she says.

"We have slept together," I shrug, "he is just perfect. We've spoken since he left before the weekend."

"Oh Bella," she smiles, "that's so sweet. Was he… is he?"

"Let's say I miss it already," I laugh.

"Oh my god! Please hook me up with his friends. I'm so jealous. I've been waiting for some action for months. Wait have you had phone sex? I've always wanted to do that," she smiles.

Her excitement reminded me of Rose slightly.

"No," I blush, "I don't know if he would want that."

"Are you kidding? Of course he would. You can keep him counting down the seconds to seeing you again. Sex aside, do you think it could go deeper?" She says.

"It's early days. But I think he is the nicest guy I've met and probably will," I admit, "I want it to work. I want it to continue. It's like when you date a guy you spread it out. We raced because time was crunching and now we've hit pause."

"So you can make the time skip quicker by making this fun. Hey, maybe you could write about it? How to make the guy you're dating long distance think about you constantly," she says.

"I don't even know how," I huff.

"We can brainstorm," Cassie nods, "I'll help."

So we spend the rest of the shift emailing articles and ideas back and forth. When I get home and Rosalie is gone I prepare to get to work.

Three rings and he picks up.

"Hey," he says.

"I'm wearing nothing," I say in response, "and I'm imagining you the same way."

His throat clears with a weird cough.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

* * *

Thank you so much!

please take the time to review if you enjoyed. I would love to read your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

_Lemon ahead_

TEN

The first few weeks go slow. We chat back and forth daily. Every few nights he calls. In between I sometimes get a face to face call. For those I make sure to wear something sexy.

As I sit in the cab taking me to his new apartment I feel the excitement grow. He was possibly already there. I had hoped to surprise him. But traffic didn't agree. I wanted to be waiting at the door when he got there to unlock it. Now I'll just have to knock.

I told him I was busy tonight, but I was always going to come. I had wanted his reaction to be bigger.

To make the surprise even better I had decided to wear something to help. A trench coat covers me to keep me warm. Underneath a black, lace leotard bodysuit. For shoes I'd stolen a pair of Rosalie's black high heels. I wanted to remind him what he missed.

I throw money at the cab driver before climbing out of the car. The doorman nods at me with understanding, remembering me.

As I stand in the elevator I use the mirror on the back wall to fix my hair, my makeup. Never had I been this confident with a man before. But something about Edward made me want to show him what I am capable of. Rather than keep it to myself.

My knock is swift. I unbutton the coat so it sits open, giving him access to my body. Not much is left to the imagination.

He swings open the door, shirtless. Those beautiful green eyes widen.

"Bella," he smiles, "I thought you. Woah."

"I lied," I shrug, "I thought before our date tomorrow we could spend tonight being a little less romantic. Maybe even a bit dirty."

Moving closer to him I wrap an arm around his neck and run a finger up his neck. Immediately his friend downstairs springs to life.

"I'd love to. But there's one thing," he says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Edward?" A female's voice calls out from behind him.

My arms go slack. My heart sinks.

"No. No," Edward shakes his head, "it's Alice. She had a big fight with Jasper. So she came here to stay the night."

Alice appears over her shoulder and her mouth drops as she takes me in. She wears an oversized hoodie with tights and looks like she's been crying.

"Hey," I mutter closing my coat, "I was just dropping by."

"That's. Great," she stammers.

"Come in," Edward smirks down at me.

"I should go," I shake my head.

"Don't be silly," he takes my hand tugging me toward him, "come in and don't take that off."

Leaning down he kisses my cheek before closing the door behind me. The apartment is fully furnished now, it looks incredible.

"I was about to head to bed," Alice says, "thanks for letting me stay Edward. It was lovely seeing you again Bella. We should hang out sometime."

"I'd love that," I nod.

When she's out of earshot I groan covering my face with my hands out of embarrassment. He laughs wrapping his arms around me.

"You look so sexy. If she hadn't been here I don't know what I would have done to you. I just know it would have been in the hallway. No way could I have waited," he whispers.

"Is she okay?" I ask placing my palms on his shoulders, trying to not let his words run me into overdrive.

His arms feel strong around my waist.

"She'll be fine. We're fairly close. When Emmett and I were growing up, I always looked at her like a little sister. When she met Jasper through me I knew nothing romantic was ever going to happen," he explains, "she's family. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I understand," I nod, "I should have called ahead. I just wanted to surprise you."

"You succeeded," he begins to untie my coat, "I think you surprised me into next year."

I let out a breathy laugh as he pries open the material again.

"I missed you," he says, "to have you in front of me again is spectacular."

His hands move up to push my coat off my shoulders, down my arms. The material pools around my feet.

"Come on," he says, "my bedroom is upstairs."

With his hand in mine, he leads me to his room. The space is now furnished too. His bed is a sizely Californian king with the frame a deep, chocolate wood. Bedside tables and drawers match. There's a fluffy back carpet beneath the bed. A bathroom and large closet sit to the side. The floor to ceiling windows are covered in heavy dark curtains, with blinds closed behind them.

"It looks amazing," I say, "You decorated this yourself?"

"I hired people. I gave them a brief idea of what I wanted. They did the rest," he smiles, "I am super excited to try it all out. Getting to spend the first night in it with you is even better."

He sits on the bed as I move around the room inspecting the furnishings. It really is magnificent.

"The entire apartment is done?" I ask.

"Yep," he nods, "all ready. Tomorrow night I want to take you out somewhere nice. But while I'm here I want to cook for you."

"How long are you here for?" I ask.

"I leave for New Zealand next week," he says, "For eight weeks."

"Five weeks," I bite my lip, "That's longer. In another time zone."

"I know, but I'm sure it'll go quickly. I'm sure I still want to make this work with you. Nothing changed. No matter where I travel, I still know my feelings for you are strong," he says.

I sit beside him on the bed, heart beating quickly in my chest.

"You have feelings?" I smile.

"You don't?" He suddenly looks concerned.

"After weeks of talking daily, wishing you were here. I think it's fair to say I do," I nod.

He looks relieved.

"I guess I was just scared to admit it out loud," I shrug, "I know I said I don't read into you too far ahead. But it's still intimidating."

"I know," he nods, "Just know you're not another girl on my arm. I'm serious."

My heart soars. I have no words, just actions. Carefully I sit up on my knees and push him back down onto the mattress. I straddle his hips biting my lip from nerves.

"Oh god," he whispers, "I've waited for what seems like forever."

"No more waiting," I lean down to kiss him.

Although I'm trying to take the lead, he immediately takes over steering the direction of the passion. His lips move with mine slowly, sensually. I can tell just how much he had been waiting to reunite. The strong hands I'd missed exploring begin to refamiliarise themselves with the territory, holding my hips. He locks them into place on his pelvis, the erection from before now desperately trying to get free from the restraints of his pants.

As I begin to grind against him, the man he's been holding back comes out in full force. He pushes me back onto the bed sick of pretending the control is mine.

"It's a pity I need to get this off you," he traces the lace of my leotard bodysuit.

"I can wear it again for you," I suggest.

Slowly he pulls the straps down my shoulders, exposing my breasts. His mouth wastes absolutely no time at all clamping down on my breasts. I moan arching my back, enjoying the feeling of him.

"Baby. You have no idea how much I have wished for this," he begins to pull down on my leotard but grunts, "why won't it move?"

"It's a snap on the crotch," I giggle.

Moving my hands between my legs I pull the fabric apart. I earn an 'oh' from him.

"Okay that is hot," he smiles.

Rolling my eyes I grab for his hand and guide it down my stomach to my core.

"So is that," he mutters.

All night we take turns seducing one another. It's some time after 3 o'clock that we actually fall asleep. I do so with a smile on my face, naked in his arms.

* * *

Thank you! Please take a moment to review if you can. I would be so grateful.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

I wake to Edward staring down at me. He is resting on his side, propped up on his arm. His other arm rests lazily over my waist. I smile up at him tired.

"Hi," I whisper.

"Hi," he smirks, "you know you talk in your sleep."

"Fuck," I sit up embarrassed, placing my nakedness on further display.

"It's cute," he smiles.

"What did I say?"

"My name," he is very pleased with himself, "loud and clear. I was doing something you liked."

I lie down pulling the sheets over my head.

"Oh no," I moan.

He laughs amused trying to pull the blanket shield away from me.

"Fine," I huff letting him pull the covers from my face, "I have to get going anyway. I need to get things done for work before tonight. What do I wear?"

"I would prefer what you have on now," he teases, "but let's say a nice dress."

With a few more kisses we part our separate ways. Alice is not yet awake, so I manage to sneak out pretty easily wearing Edward's shirt and a pair of his pants home in the cab. When I get home Rosalie grins wickedly at me.

"I don't know what he's done to you, but I am totally all for it," she laughs.

* * *

He's kept me blindfolded the entire drive. When we park he refuses to remove it, helping me walk. I don't know how many steps we take. I have lost count.

"Trust me," he whispers in my ear.

"I do," I say, "I'm just curious."

"Okay sit down. There's a chair behind you," he instructs.

Holding tight onto his arm I sit back letting him guide me. Surely enough I find the chair and not the floor. He pushes me slightly into what feels to be a table. I feel him move away and hear him take his own seat.

"Take it off," he sounds excited.

I do as I'm asked. When my eyes adjust I feel as if I'm walking on a dream. Water surrounds us. We're in a hallway of glass with water surrounding us. Behind the glass are sharks and fish of varying species. In front of us is a simple table with a white tablecloth and a single rose in a thin, glass vase. We're in the aquarium.

My mouth drops and tears begin to pool.

"I wanted to ask you something important. But only when I was with you," he explains, "I don't want to leave New York without something in particular. I can't leave this place without saying I'm a taken man. I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Wait. I," my hand flies to my chest in an attempt to keep it put.

It's the nicest date I've ever been on. It's better than anything the Bachelor producers could muster.

"I know," he smiles, "it's excessive. But I wanted it to be as special as you deserve."

"Oh. I," I huff fighting back the emotion, "I'd love to call you mine."

He smiles and leans forward across the table to kiss me. It's quicker than I would have hoped. A waiter interrupts holding two plates.

"Dinner is served," he places a plate of fish before me.

"Eat," Edward says, "I have more surprises up my sleeve."

"More," I gape, "how could there be more."

"Start chewing," he points at my plate with his fork.

I'm glad I do. It melts in my mouth, cooked to perfection. The lighting from the water makes this the most romantic meal I've ever sat down for.

"We sorta spoke about it, but those photos of us. It may get worse now that we're together properly. I can have my publicist speak to you about how to keep yourself safe. Just usually don't speak with them is the rule of thumb," he explains, "and if you're ever stuck, scared. Call me."

"I have to admit the long distance thing scares me," I admit.

"Me too," he nods, "but we can do it. I'm falling for you. I just can't shake you from my mind. I want to know more and more."

"So do I," I smile, "apart from what Cassie said."

"Cassie?" he raises an eyebrow, "Who is Cassie?"

"Work. She told me all about your scandals that I had purposely not read. I guess I wanted to talk to you about them. To let you know it doesn't matter to me," I say.

"What did Cassie tell you?" His concern is obvious.

"She told me about your ex," I say.

"Bella. You have nothing to worry about. I promise," he says, "What they write about me doesn't matter. You know the real me."

"I know." I nod, "I just don't want to get steam rolled by a powerful model."

"She won't touch you," he is serious, "the other thing. Be careful who you share this all with. People will run to the media at the first opportunity. What we do is between us. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will. I trust Cassie," I smile, "she was so nice on my first day. I did wonder how she knew it all."

"I trust you," he nods, "It's not hard to find out. When I do something wrong they blow it up."

"I know," I nod.

"I read your article. You're talented," he smiles.

"Thanks," I had turned it in a few weeks ago.

My editor was happy with it but something about it had felt empty. When we finish eating he smirks and pushes an envelope across the table at me.

"What is this?" I smile.

"Open it," he smirks.

I place my knife and fork down and begin to rip at the paper. He watches interested. Carefully I pry open the paper. Inside is a ticket.

"What is this?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I am a weak man. I can't go until the end of January until I get to see you. Come visit me," he smiles, "Bring Rose. Just come visit me."

"You want me to come?" I am in shock.

"Well I want you to meet me in Bali first. I heard through the grapevine that it's your birthday. Rosalie paid for your air tickets. She knew you'd flip if I paid for it all," he smiles, "I'll have finished my tournament in New Zealand and before heading to Brisbane I will want to see you."

"Won't you need to train?" I ask confused.

"I allowed time for it after the trip and before," he nods, "just say yes."

"You already know I'll go," I grin moving from my seat.

My deep green, halterneck dress flows with me as I move to sit on his lap, my arms around his neck. His arms come around me, one over my lap the other around my back.

"Good because I have a lot of plans for you," he smiles, "most of them involving a bed. Some a hot tub."

I giggle, pressing a kiss to his lips.

He might be a bad boy to the rest of the world.

To me he was just perfect.

"Are you finished eating? I can drop you home," he says.

"Only if you stay with me," I nod, "I don't want tonight to end."

He agrees to my simple request. When we get home and cuddle up under the covers of my bed sex is more sensual tonight.

For the first time he shows me feeling and admiration through his movement. He makes love to me without either of us needing to point it out.

It's beautiful.

* * *

When I wake up he's gone. Confused, I rub my eyes and climb from bed. Throwing on his shirt nearby I head out into the apartment. I smell bacon.

Rose sits at the dining table munching on a plate of food, her laptop open in front of her. She spots me and winks at me.

"You dump him, I will honestly have to kick you out," she says to me quietly, "Also we need thicker walls if you're going to let him do what he did to you last night."

"You're just jealous," I poke my tongue out.

"All I need to do is walk upstairs," she sings out to me.

Edward stands in the kitchen shirtless, wearing his trousers from last night. They're unbuttoned and his Bonds underwear is visible. The muscles in his strong back flex as he tosses the bacon in a pan with a fork.

I smile snaking my arms around his waist kissing his shoulder blade.

"Morning, girlfriend," he says playfully.

The words mean so much.

"Morning, boyfriend," I whisper, "You left me. I wanted to wake up and give you a treat."

"Although that sounds much better than this, I wanted to spoil you," he lifts one of my hands to his lips so he can kiss my palm, "besides I have to get going soon. I'm sorry baby."

"It's fine. I should get some stuff done. Work tomorrow," I step back so I can lean against the counter beside him, "maybe tomorrow we can do something."

"You're coming to my apartment for a meal," he says, "if you wear another number like you did the other night you might earn some dessert."

I grin as he leans down to kiss me.

"Get a room," Rosalie stalks into the kitchen with her plate, "I'm going to send her to nunnery."

"I'd still find a way to have fun with her," Edward smiles at Rose, "we could take a turn in the confessional."

"Gross," Rose scrunches her nose, "stop trying to fuck your boyfriend in the kitchen and get ready. We have places to be."

"What do you mean?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I need your help. God wants me to love thy neighbour but he clearly hadn't met Emmett," she says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I just looked out the window. Saw him kissing some brunette goodbye," she snaps, "we have work to do."

Edward looks down at my sympathetic.

"Can I interject?" he asks.

"Yeah," I nod, "what happened?"

"He told me 'we're not exclusive' and that because you're playing the hard to get card he wants to play the game better," he hates every word leaving his mouth and I can tell.

For comfort I run my hand up and down his back.

"Get ready," She snaps at me before storming out.

"Did he say that?" I ask shocked.

"He likes her but sounds as if they both don't know how to act on it. She said she's not ready for a boyfriend. So he downloaded tinder," he shrugs.

"Your best friend just made my day a living nightmare," I groan.

* * *

if you have a moment please drop me a review. I would love to read it x


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

"Why aren't you pursuing this? Why don't you want something with him?" I ask.

Rosalie flings clothes over the door she doesn't like. She's in the fitting room trying on different dresses for a date. She won't be talked down.

"Just talk to him," I shrug.

"Men don't listen," she huffs.

"Why aren't you willing to give it a shot?" I ask.

"Because what if he turns out to hurt me," she pulls open the curtain, "he is perfect."

"You're doing this? You realise this is usually the opposite way. I'm the one with those concerns," I say, "I'm dating a celebrity. If anyone should run toward the hills it's me. Just take it slow. He is clearly obsessed with you."

"What do I do," she sits beside me hands over her face.

"Go for it," I smile, "go upstairs, knock on the door and tell him you're crazy about his ass."

"What if he rejects me?" She looks genuinely nervous.

It's a side of her I hadn't seen before. She must seriously like him.

"Then you move on," I shrug.

She named her purchases before heading we head home. However when we pull up to our apartment she huffs and continues up the stairs toward Emmett. I smirk.

"Good luck," I say.

She doesn't come back all night. I decided on an early night. Cuddled up in bed I begin to type out a text to Edward my eyes dropping.

When I woke up the next morning I realised I actually did hit send. So I send him a hello text and head to the living room. He pings with a reply as I sit on the couch putting the TV on. The first thing I see shocks me.

My face.

My name.

Edward beside it.

"They're 100% dating. Our bad boy could have turned good," the presenter says, "the Australian Open is nearing. Could it impact his form?"

"No. No way. Maybe a good girl is what he needs. Considering his former lover was so controlling," another adds.

"One thing is for sure we've never seen him smile like that," the other says as photos of us flash up from us leaving the aquarium.

I switch it off in a panic and grab for my phone dialling Edward's number. He answers after a few rings.

"Baby," he groans tired.

"Sorry for waking you," I say nervous.

"Don't be. You're better than what I was dreaming about," he says.

"Have you seen the news?" I ask.

"No," he says, "why?"

"I'm on it," I say.

"Oh. Oh shit," he groans, "are you okay? I'm sorry."

"Can I come over?" I ask.

"Of course," he says.

"I'll be there soon," I say.

I feel as if the taxi driver looks at me in the rear view mirror more often than I'd like. He recognises me. It makes me feel uncomfortable. It's obvious he has recognised me.

When I get to Edward's he's in the foyer waiting. I don't know how long he's been standing here, but he looks frustrated.

"Bella," he sighs and moves to wrap his arms around me, "are you okay?"

I nod into his shirt, simply loving the feeling of his arms around me along with the comfort they are providing.

"I'm so sorry. I know I could prepare you till the cows come home, but the first time you see yourself on TV like that is shell shocking," he says, "But now I'm here. No matter what they say. I am here, baby."

"I suddenly am beginning to get Meghan Markle," I huff.

He chuckles kissing my forehead.

"Come on. Let's get upstairs," he says, "we can cuddle up, watch a movie. We don't have to go anywhere today."

* * *

My legs dangle over his lap on the couch, he draws lazy patterns his fingertips on my thigh. The day has really flown by. We'd watched a few Harry Potter movies back to back and a few episodes of The Office.

"So how long will they care about me?" I ask suddenly.

"Until someone else does something more interesting," he says, "my biggest tip is don't read it or watch it. You know us better than them. They might bring up my past or they might reach out to your old friend to grab dirt. But it doesn't matter."

"I just want to stay hidden with you," I lean into his body rubbing his cheek softly with my palm.

"That sounds so enticing," he grins, "we can stay hidden until tomorrow. I'll cook us dinner, make it super romantic. You know I haven't tried out that pool."

"It's the middle of Winter, Edward," I raise an eyebrow.

"It's indoors. The walls around it are glass basically and the pool corners right up to the window," he explains, "the real estate agent showed me while you were using the toilet."

"Is it warm?" I ask.

"Yeah heated. There's a hot tub too," he smiles, "we can go into the wine rack under the stairs and pick something out to crack open. There's one rule for you."

"What's that?" I smile.

"Well two. First, you need to stop stressing about this news stuff. I can tell you're tense. So in that room you worry about me and you. Second, no clothes," he smirks.

With that he cooks us a delicious meal that we cuddle up on the couch to eat. We steal kisses between bites and he watches my reaction for each new component on the plate that I try. Once we're done he takes my plate throwing it into the sink. With a bottle of wine in hand and two glasses he leads me up the stairs. With the city lights on, the room is breathtakingly beautiful.

It looks like Dubai had built it. The extravagant layout had a pool which extended right up to the glass. It wasn't a lap pool, but enough to have a decent swim. There's a ledge around the pool by the windows so you can lean against it to look at the city life below.

The hot tub sat nearby the pool still close to the window, giving anyone who sat in it a postcard view. Lights change colour under the water, while the jets make it bubble. The entire tub is built into the floor, so you have to step down into it.

As I take in the room I don't even notice Edward naked until he's stepping into the pool. I smile and move closer to him. His glory is only slightly covered by depth of the water but I can still see how hard he is.

"Come on," he says, "Are you going to already break my rules? I'll have to punish you."

"What's the punishment? I'll decide after you tell me," I smile.

I watch him place the bottle and wine and glasses at the edge of the pool, by the window, before moving closer to me. I wonder about nudity before I can see the glass is reflective. King Kong wouldn't be able to see in if he climbed the sky scraper.

"You don't want to know," his grin is wicked.

"Why else would I ask," I bend slightly at the waist.

He reaches up grabbing me tugging on me so I tip toward him. Expertly he catches me so I'm not hurt, but still enough to become completely drenched. My clothes completely cling to my body. He laughs pulling me to him. He moves us until I'm pinned against the pool wall.

"Is that the punishment?" I grin.

"That was the warning," his voice is low, sexy.

As he stares cooly into my eyes, he undresses me. Prying the wet fabric from my skin. Once I'm naked before him I become a different girl. The one who sees nothing but how I could make this man entirely bend at my will. So when my hand wraps around his hard length he groans, tilting back his head.

As I pump my hand up and down him he groans, eyes shut. When I stop to hurl a large amount of water at his face it's quite the opposite. Then I swim for my life. Laughing I race toward the windows.

I come short of it, he pulls me back by my waist pressing my back into his chest.

"What will I do with you?" he says darkly.

"I could think of at least one thing," I say.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review if you enjoyed xx


	13. Chapter 13

_Lemon. (I couldn't help myself) _

THIRTEEN

He has bent me over the pool ledge at my waist. My legs dip into the water still. My body is in between the metal poles of the ladder, one of my feet rest on a rung. His tongue flicks my clit, mouth sucks me in.

I moan clinging to the cold metal for sanity. It's slipping away. He's taking me higher as he laps at my sex.

He smacks my ass enjoying the sounds I am eliciting from the pleasure. How can I go weeks without this?

Swirling in various patterns, sucking even nibbling. His face is buried, submerged in me. I buck back into him moaning in pleasure.

"Uhh. Oh. Yes," I breathe, "please don't stop."

But he does. Just for a moment.

His mouth pulls away, but his fingers take up the job. Two digits plunge into my sex, hitting my g-spot over and over. I gasp out in pleasure. He knows exactly how to play me.

Just as I'm about to climax from the wonders of his longer, perfect fingers they pull away. He drags my body back into the warm pool water. I turn in his arms glaring at him trying to catch onto my breath. I was moments from coming.

"Why did you stop? Is it because of a condom? I don't need that. I have protection." I smack his bicep playfully.

He smiles lifting my body up so my legs wrap around his waist. Stepping through the water he moves us so my back comes to rest against the ledge by the glass.

"What's the point of this view if I'm going to have sex with you over there on the boring floor. This big window is waiting for us," he smiles.

Before I can reply he is pushing inside me. I gasp loudly digging my nails into his shoulders.

"Fuck," I huff.

The water moves around us as he thrusts into me. I try my best to meet each of them.

"Oh fuck," he growls, "baby. You're so tight."

His mouth latches onto my breasts as he pushes in and out at an unforgiving depth. Each part of my body he worships in his own sexy, loving way. He switches between them, giving them the attention they desire from him. When his mouth isn't providing it, his hands do the work. Squeezing and kneading them.

Sweat beads on his heap as he lets my nipple go. He's really giving it all he's got. Pushing deeper, quicker. Dating an althlete has boosted my sex life tenfold.

"I'm coming," I stutter out.

"Good," he groans gripping the side of the pool.

The new leverage helps him thrust harder. It's enough to make me come completely undone. I bury my face in his neck, cramping down on his dick. I moan in between quivers, letting my orgasm take over each nerve under my skin.

"That's it," he chuckles, "so beautiful."

He helps my place down my legs, standing in the water. It's chest deep. So when he presses my body against the edge, hands splayed on the glass the water splashes over my body as he begins to take me from behind.

The deep, long thrusts were hot. But this is more animalistic. He pulls me back into his almost roughly. Driving me wild. The most intense sex yet.

As he thrusts his hand snakes around my body, teasing my clit roughly with his fingers. He is completely in control, determined to get me to come again.

"I want another one," he confirms my thoughts.

"You're sending me wild," I gasp out.

It takes everything in me not to scream. The pressure is building rapidly and the floodgates are struggling to keep from bursting.

"I want to hear that moan you do when you come around me. I'm going to miss it," he says, "you're so fucking hot, Bella."

My eyes squeeze shut. They say words can be power. His dirty words are living proof. Between his hard thrusts, teasing fingers and the whispers of smut. I'm going to an intense place.

"I'm going to come," I gasp.

"Don't. I'm close. I want to together," he grunts out quickening the pace.

"Please," I begin to clamp down.

"If you come I'll bend you over and spank you," he growls.

I can't. Hold. It. In.

He groans out as I let go, coming hard around him again. No orgasm is little when it comes to fucking Edward Mason Cullen.

"Naughty,"he growls.

He doesn't slow down for my disobedience.

"I'm coming baby," he breathes out.

"You can inside," I confirm.

It's the only invitation he needs. He doesn't have to be told twice. He lets go inside me. The feeling is amazing.

He pulls out of me before pulling my body back to his. His chest is warm against my back.

"If they invented brakes for how fast I'm falling for you, I'd refuse to use them," he whispers into my ear.

* * *

Tomorrow is my last day with him for weeks. It's the first thing I think of when I wake up. Immediately I feel sad.

My night flashed back through my mind. The smile stretches across my face and I feel like a stupid teenager. We had sex more times than I could count. From the pool, to the hot tub and then to his bed. My legs were sore.

Beside me he is still sleeping. So I cuddle closer into him enjoying his warmth and scent. Desperate to soak up every last drop to get me by till the next hello.

"You okay?" He mutters tired.

"I miss you already," I whisper, "I don't want you to go."

"I don't either. I would give everything to stay here with that sexy body pushed up against me," he says softly, "this next month or so will feel like years. We'll make the most of today."

"What time is the flight tomorrow?" I ask.

"Early," he whispers, kissing my shoulder softly.

My eyes well up. It's a fight to keep back the tears. Thank god I'm facing away from him.

"But just weeks and we'll be poolside. We definitely can't do what we did in the one last night," he chuckles.

I giggle but it's not whole heartedly.

"Baby,"he sits up slightly the remainder of sleep slipping away.

"Yeah?" I whisper.

"Don't be sad," he says.

"I'm not," I shrug.

He pulls me so my back hits the mattress softly.

"Baby," he says, "I'm sorry. Just think five weeks and we're in Bali. 8 and I'm home."

"It feels harder this time. Days of dating and I feel this way. It's dumb," I whisper.

"It's not. I feel it too. Technically we've been dating for more than two months. Weeks away… I still count those," he says.

"Me too," I nod.

"Between each phone call, text, those dates we had, these past few days. I know for a fact I love you," he smiles.

It doesn't register right away. In fact I was in the middle of contemplating getting up to go to the bathroom during his spiel. He had half of my attention. But he gained the rest with his three words.

"You said it," I stammer.

"I'll say it again," he smirks, "I lo.."

"I love you," I interrupt.

He laughs leaning down to kiss me deeply. My arms wrap around his neck, pulling him down over me.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review xx


End file.
